Tiny Cub
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: a young girl Breaks in the manison and gains a father who is a tough cat. with the help of goldie.


_**Little Cub**_

'GET OUT! GET OUT YOU DISGUISTING GIRL! YOU LAZY, USELESS, UGLY PATHETIC CHILD!'

A girl felt her shoulder come into contact with the cold cerement of the pavement, and a white-hot pain shot through. She had no time to just lie there and cry though, as moments later, an empty beer bottle smashed against the floor, where her head had been no more than two seconds ago.

'GO! NEVER DARKEN OUR DOORSTEP AGAIN! YOU MURDERED! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOUR MOTHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!'

The girl's small bare feet picking up speed, she began to run from her house, the monster screams of abuse growing quieter as she got further from the house.

She continued to walk, clothed in nothing more than a small dress that was covered in holes and rips, and was very thin on her skeleton-like body. Her bare feet got colder as you stepped in puddles and trod on the wet ground. Your mattered brown hair hung in front of her purple eyes, and occasionally, she would attempt to push it out the way, only for it to fall again.

After about an hour of walking, she was feeling really tired. She hadn't eaten in two days and sleep had been little.

She trudged to the door of a large building and pick the lock. She enter the house to check it out. What she didn't know a certain mummy was watching. She saw a lit fire place and looked around again to make sure no one was home.

It drew her and she sat down to warm fireplace. She was about to fall asleep but footsteps sounded behind her.

"I knew I sensed an intruder," said Whampire.

The girl looked behind her and saw a Vampire and a mummy. The girl screamed about to run, but was grabbed by the vampire and his eyes widened as his hypnosis started. She looked up at him and instantly became hypnotized, feeling very sleepy and she lay her head down on the vampire's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Poor thing looks tired," said Snare-Oh. "And she's thinner than a toothpick."

"And these bruises on her arms," said Whampire. "Looks like we have another child in need of refuge."

With that, the two aliens took the young girl to their friend and sister Rachel, who tended to the girl and placed her in one of the guestrooms to rest and the two aliens decided to stand guard until the young girl woke up.

When she woke up, she found herself in a nice room but was on guard. She turned to see a vampire, watching her. She gathered her strength to be brave.

Whampire noticed how the girl was trying to act tough and he chuckled. "What are you planning to do, child?" he asked curiously as Snare-Oh came in.

"Go a-away!" she said, her voice a little shaky. "I'm not scared of you!"

They didn't believe her as they could see she was shaking a little. "Your shaking tells us you are afraid of us," said the mummy alien.

The little girl drew herself up. "You monsters don't scare me!" she said.

Whampire's eyes narrowed as did Snare-Oh's. "You need to be taught a lesson about your bad mouth, young lady," said Whampire firmly.

The girl snarled at them as they got closer and threw a punch that the vampire caught and the mummy grabbed her, holding her as she tried to escape. "Let go, let go!" The girl shouted, kicking hard, but Snare-Oh raised his hand towards her face and she flinched hard and tried to get away. "Leave me alone!"

The tears running down her face made the two pause and the vampire got closer, making the girl turn away fearfully. "I didn't mean to kill Mommy!" she cried out fearfully.

"What?" Snare-Oh asked in confusion.

"What do you mean, little one?" Whampire asked gently.

"Daddy told me that I killed her." The child cried and tried to stop crying. Her father often beat her every time she cry. Whampire took her in his arms. "Shh," he said. "Little one, surely that can't be true."

"I agree," said Snare-Oh as he gently rubbed the girl's head, making her look at him in confusion. "There's no way a little one like you could kill your mother."

"But, he said I did," she said, tears continue to fall.

The aliens were silent and Whampire sat down in a rocking chair that was nearby and began rocking, hoping the motion would soothe the child a bit. Snare-Oh got a blanket which both he and Whampire wrapped around the little girl. These gestures confused her, but she didn't struggle. The vampire's embrace was comforting and warm. She couldn't remember the last time she felt warm and comforted.

She tensed when she hears the front door opening and heard yelling. 'It's my daddy.'

She tried to squirm away, but Whampire tightened his hold on her as he and Snare-Oh went to see what the yelling was about. They see a man with blonde hair and purple, holding a bat. She shivered at the sight of him. "Don't worry he won't hurt you."Whispered Whampire.

"Give me back my daughter or I kill you."Yelled a man at the door, waving the bat.

Rachel backed up to Snare-Oh and Whampire with Rook beside her. Both had their Proto-Tools out and ready. Rachel turned to the other two. "Get that child down to the To'kustars' quarters!" she said. "I'm going to call Sergeant Williams for back-up!"

Nodding, the two aliens quickly moved to the living room and jumped down the tunnel leading to the giant aliens' quarters. The child shook in fear and felt the vampire thing try to calm her down but she was so terrified. "I don't want to go back to him," she whimpered. "He threw me out."

Giant footsteps sounded. "That creep won't get you now," said a deep voice and she saw the giants who looked at her gently.

"He'll have to go through us first," said the other giant in a slightly deeper voice.

She looked up and hid in fear. Whampire chuckled, "it's okay my dear. Tell us what us your name?"

She looked confused for a moment, "normally he calls me brat."

The four aliens shook their heads. "That's not a proper name," said one of the giant brothers.

Snare-Oh nodded in agreement. "A cute girl needs a cute name," he said as a few loose tendrils gently tickled the little girl's feet, making her giggle and squirm a little.

"Hmm. What should we call you?" Whampire said thoughtfully.

He looked at her eyes and it reminded him of a small flower.

"How about Violet."

The young girl looked up at him and thought about it before nodding. "I...I like that name," she said shyly.

"Then that's what your name will be," Whampire said.

"It's perfect for her," said Way Big and his brother nodded.

Snare-Oh's badge then beeped and he answered it. "Snare-Oh, did you and Whampire make it down there?" Rachel asked. "And the little one?"

"We made it," he said reassuringly. "Is that creep gone?"

"Rath is currently dragging him to Sergeant Williams. The creep nearly broke down the door when Rath came home and scared him off," Rachel answered. "How is the little girl?"

"Doing better," said Snare-Oh. "Especially now that she has a name."

He smiled at Violet when he said that and she smiled shyly back. Rachel then gave them the all-clear and the mummy and vampire aliens came upstairs with Violet snuggling into Whampire's arms.

Rath came at the same time, saw the little girl and purred.

Violet is curious, pats his head and smiles. Whampire, Snare-Oh, and Rachel look at each other knowingly and smile, knowing that if Rath is showing a side to him that he rarely shows, he was becoming protective of the little girl.

 _ **Few days later**_

Violet was playing hide and seek with ghost freak when Rachel called her, "Violet can you come in the living room?"

"Coming Aunt Rachel."

Violet came in to the living room and saw rath, a women, Rachel, two men. "H-Hello." said Violet.

Rachel smiled and kneeled to Violet's height. "Honey, Rath and Bellatrix have some news for you," she said gently.

Violet looked afraid. "I'm not going back to my daddy, am I?" she asked in fear.

"Never," answered one of the men who was a policeman. "He's been put away for a long time, kiddo. He can never hurt you again."

"Nor will he ever be able to get to you again," said the other man. "His rights to call you his daughter have been taken away."

Violet looked thoughtful. "So, he's not my daddy anymore?" she asked.

"That's one way to put it," said Rachel with a smile as she gently guided Violet over to Bellatrix and Rath. Bellatrix smiled and kneeled down to Violet's height.

"Violet, how would you like this to be your new home?" she asked.

The little girl looked hopeful. "Really?" she asked.

Bellatrix nodded, "Rath and I want you to be our daughter." Violet started to tear up. Rath hugged her.

"It's okay," he purred to her reassuringly.

Violet looked up at him and then at Bellatrix. "You'll be my new mommy and daddy?" she asked.

They nodded. "If you want to," said Bellatrix.

The little girl smiled and nodded before hugging Rath's neck and crying into his shoulder in both relief and happiness. No one dared to break up the beautiful moment as the tiger alien held his new daughter with both love and protectiveness.

Sergeant Williams and Judge Forhowser discreetly took their leave as the adoption papers were already signed and Rachel let them out, thanking them both for their time and help. They nodded and headed off.

Violet smiled and begin to tickle Rath.

Hey!" Rath cried out before grabbing her and holding her with her back to his chest. Violet squirmed and giggled a little. Rath smirked. "You tickle Daddy, Daddy tickles you."

Violet felt one of Rath's fingers slip under her shirt and tickle her tummy and she giggled madly, trying to get free, but the tiger alien had her in a strong, gentle grip so that she wouldn't fall. Ghostfreak then came in to see what was going on and chuckled.

"I take it I have a new niece?" he asked curiously.

Rath noticed the ghost alien and winked. Catching his drift, Ghostfreak went over and his tentacles came out and tickled Violet's knees while his hands tickled her feet. Violet laughed her hardest as the tickles overwhelmed her, but she heard her new father and uncle chuckling and saw her new aunt and mother her smiling too.

She begin to cough when she couldn't breathe. Rath stopped and looked at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix chuckled a little. "She's okay," she said gently as she came up and rubbed Violet's head. The little girl soon caught her breath and smiled, holding out her arms to her new mother, who accepted her with a warm hug. "I can really stay here?" Violet asked curiously. "Yes," said her new mother.

Rath told her that when his kind adopts a child there is a ritual."What do you mean?" Violet asked smiled gently. "Trust me, it won't hurt," he said unsheathed a claw pricked her hand and his jumped a little but trusted him as he held her hand in his own.

She felt energy pushing thought her and she felt rubbed her back. "It's okay," he soothed her. A little afraid, but still trusting him, she held released her and saw she was confused on what happen.

He smiled. "I now have a bond with you and your mother," he explained. "If anything happens to you, I'll know, because I'll feel it."

Violet looked confused and Rachel, who understood as Rath had explained it once to her, spoke up. "If you get hurt or feel afraid, your father will feel it and he'll come to your rescue," she explained. "It's like a mind-link in a way. Telepathy."

Violet was still confused and Bellatrix smiled. "It means he'll be able to hear your thoughts when you're scared and want him or looking for comfort when you have nightmares," she said. "So, Daddy will always hear me, even if I'm far away?" Violet asked."That's right," said Rath. "I'll always hear you, no matter what."

She thought,'I wonder if he can hear me now'

'Yes, I can,' Rath answered back with a smile.

Violet smiled up at him, feeling protected, especially when Rath sent loving comfort to her through the bond and she immediately responded, making him smile.

"Cool." She laughed.

Smiling, Rath picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and hugged his fiancee, happy to have a loving girl to be his mate soon and a little girl to be his daughter. Rachel smiled as she and Ghostfreak left the room to give the new family some privacy.

"Never in my life did I dream I'd have so many nieces and nephews one day," the Ectonurite said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I," said Rachel. "But I love it. I always dreamed of having a big family."

"As did I," said Ghostfreak as he gave Rachel a hug that she accepted happily while they watched the new family from the staircase.


End file.
